


deprivation.

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filth, Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: The Mandalorian hasn’t been touched in years, but when he meets you, that changes.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 264





	deprivation.

**Author's Note:**

> for mando's whore house gc, because ive been talking about this for ages and i finally fuckin finished it.

Din didn’t expect you to effect him as much as you had. He couldn’t go a single moment without thinking of you. Ever since he took the Creed he devoted his life to The Way he stopped thinking about pleasures and anything that wasn’t his bounty work. His life was his work, it was just simply The Way. He didn’t have time for anything else in his life. Even when he picked up the Child, he was still focused on his work and figuring out how he was going to get the bounty off him so he could drop him somewhere safe. 

And then he met you. The random, quiet girl on Tattooine who offered to patch up his wounds and take care of the Child. He was blown away by your kindness, your respect and above all your beauty. Oh, _your beauty._ He didn't know how he got so lucky finding you and how he got even more lucky when you agreed to travel with him, but he thanked the Maker for it. You were majorly out of his league, in his mind. 

You tended to his wounds delicately yet thoroughly, making sure you were careful to not hurt him anymore than what he already was. You stayed up with the Kid when he refused to sleep and rocked him to sleep when he was at the point of exhaustion. You cleaned the ship, including the blood off the floors and the blood off his armor. You washed the Kid's little sack he wore along with the blankets in his crib when they got to stinky. 

To him, you were basically perfect. And he _wished_ he could make you see the same, but he was at a loss. He hadn't touched anyone or been touched in years - he thought that he was in no condition to do such a thing to you. All he wanted was to show you that you were perfect. 

You wanted to do the same thing to him, ironically. You knew how much his Creed meant to him so you were at a loss with how you could show him simple loving gestures without making him feel uncomfortable. But that was hard for you to figure out. You felt like you had to walk on ice with him because you didn't want to mess anything up. You wanted nothing more than to feel his embrace, to feel his skin, to _see_ his skin. But unfortunately, you didn’t think you’d ever be able to have it. It hurt how much you were attracted to him, how much you wanted to be with him. You didn’t think he had anyone in his life who he could call his or love with his hole heart and you absolutely craved for it to be you.

Slowly, you started to drop subtle hints at your attraction. _Very_ subtle. You smiled at him more, said hello to him more. They were extremely small gestures but that was about you thought he could handle without making him overly uncomfortable. You were unaware however that he was noticing and he wanted you to do it more often. Trouble is he didn't know how to show you that - he's finally gotten over flinching when you try to heal his wounds. He hasn't been actually touched in years and to his surprise, with you he is _craving_ it. Sometimes when you fall asleep in the co-pilot's chair, after he puts a blanket over you, he lightly brushes his gloved fingers over your cheek and pushes your hair out of your face, just so that when he sits down he can look at you sleeping peacefully. 

As fate turns out, today would be the day you both got your wishes. 

You were sitting with the sleeping Kid in the cockpit, having just put him in his craddle and shut the cover for him to sleep for hopefully the whole night, when you heard Din stumble in downstairs below you. He called out your name and you jumped to your feet and almost fell down the ladder trying to get to him. 

"Stomach... h-help..." he choked out, collapsing against the closed hangar of the Razorcrest. You nodded as he took off his beskar - how he got a _stomach_ injury when he had all that metal on was beyond you. You grabbed the med kit nonetheless and dropped to your knees next to him, his staggered breathing alarming you.

"Can you take it off without removing your helmet? It's only going to get in the way of me healing you." you asked him.

"Need help." he simply said. You nodded as he snaked his arms out of the hooded shirt he wore and you helped him slowly take it off his body, near gasping at the size of the wound once it was thrown on the ground next to you. "Got under the beskar... didn't even see him c-coming..." he leaned his head back onto the door.

"Don't pass out on me now." you said to him, getting the bacta spray out of the med kit and beginning to apply it. After applying the first round of it and wiping off some of the blood, you realized what was happening. You were _touching his bare stomach._ With your own hands. And he didn't seem to mind it. "This is deep...." you said lowly, concern starting to grow in you when you saw the bacta was taking forever to start cooperating. You weren't a nurse but you knew that if it took longer than normal, the wound was deeper than you thought. 

"Just a scratch." he mumbled, shivering as he felt your cold hands against his bare skin. He tried to stop himself so that maybe, just maybe you wouldn't immediately pull away when you were done. 

"A scratch?" you said with a small laugh, attaching some bandages to the wound to prevent infection, though the bacta would assist with that too, but you could never be safe than sorry. He watched you through his helmet as you worked closely, eyes on your hands the entire time and focusing on the feeling he felt when you were touching him. He felt... good? Like someone cared about him enough to help him, to nurture him in a way. He was addicted - he wanted more of your touch. The more he thought about it, the more the ache in his legs grew. _Shit_ , he hoped you wouldn't notice.

When you were done you wiped your hands off with the towel you grabbed when you first got the med kit and started to repack the supplies. You had to make a mental note that you would need to get more supplies for the medkit on the next supply run in Nevarro. You didn't say anything as you just listened to him and his heavy breathing. You were about to get up and just leave him there for a minute, even to get him just a new sweater, when his hand reached out and stopped you. 

You stayed and watched him carefully as he slowly took his gloves off and brought his hand back on top of yours. His calloused fingers lightly intertwined with your smooth ones as he took your hand and brought it to his chest, flattening it out so that you could feel his heartbeat. His heart was beating fast, which caught your breath in your throat as your eyes _briefly_ finally saw the tent in his pants. If he was letting you touch his bare skin right now, would he let you touch him down under? You were sure going to find out soon enough as his other hand went to cup your cheek gently. 

“So pretty…” he breathed out. You felt yourself getting red as he seemed to look at you more through his helmet, your own heart rate increasing to match his. Slowly he started to move your hand down from his chest, tracing down the valleys of his abs, bumping over every scar and crevice before he stopped at the hem of his pants. You looked up to him and when he said nothing, you had a boost of confidence and slowly put your own hand under, earning a gasp from the modulator. You went to pull away when his hand reached out and stopped your arm from moving. “Don’t… don’t stop.” he stuttered. 

Nodding, you moved your hand further down south and wrapped your fingers around the base of his stiff cock. He moaned loudly, causing you to wrap your whole hand around his length, finger tips swirling over his tip covered in precome. He had moved his hand from your cheek to loose fabric from your shirt, which was now practically white-knuckled in his grip. You gently started to pump his cock, swears and moans pouring out of his mouth with every move you made. 

“S-s-so soft-t, _god_ you’re so soft. P-p-perfect.” he managed to stutter out. You felt him getting harder around you as you decided to be more daring and picked up the pace. His moans were echoing off the walls of the hip and you thought you nearly had him at his release, his balls tightening when suddenly - “Stop.”

You obeyed him right away, of course. You didn’t want to push him so you immediately let go of his member and flung your arms back to your side. Din sat up straighter and brought your hips closer to his, picking up the hem of your shirt and tossing it over your head. Everything clicked as you realized that he wanted to go _all the way_ with you right now. You did him a favor by stranding briefly and taking your pants off, bringing your underwear down with it. He brought you back down to his lap, wrapping one arm around your back as his hand travelled down in between your legs to your heat. 

It was your turn to let out a moan as he started to swirl his fingers on your cunt. Din kept you steady straight up as your body threatened to give out on you, pleasure encompassing you as he worked his fingers on your cunt, getting more and more wet by the second. 

“Even more soft down there… you’re so perfect.” he breathed to you through his helmet, causing you to whine as you felt a coil inside of you starting to tighten, threatening to snap any moment. He ever so slightly dipped his fingertips inside of you, causing you to nearly scream in pleasure. Din decided that was enough and that he needed to be inside of you, withdrawing his fingers and instead working to free his cock from his pants. You felt it spring up against you, causing you to whine slowly. 

He grabbed your hips and lined you up with him and slowly, you sunk down onto his length. He hissed as you fully sat with him inside of you, something inside of him clicking as he brought both his arms around your back, sitting up straighter as he started to snap his hips up to meet you. You cried out at first impact, his cock filling you all the way up to your g-spot and hitting it every time after that. Your head fell onto his shoulder as your nails dug into his shoulder blades, his pants coming out of the modulator helping the coil inside you tighten once more and the heat becoming unbearable. 

“Don- don’t stop, please.” you moaned as you gently bit down on his shoulder, causing him to curse lightly and increase his pace. 

“Never gon-gonna stop this. Wan-wanna fuck you all d-day.” he moaned out, his grip on one of your asscheeks so hard that it would for sure cause bruising the next day. Sweat poured off your forehead and onto his body as the steel of the ship behind you fogged up from your breath, your head buried in his shoulder as Din railed himself into you like there was no tomorrow, his cock filling your needy cunt completely. 

“Gonna come, _oh my god!_ ” you screamed as Din picked up his pace, his cock hitting your g-spot one final time before you moaned out his name, echoing it off the ship as your high crashed into you, the coil inside of you snapping and heat overcoming your body. Your cunt was pulsing around his cock as he kept plowing into you, your juices spilling onto him. 

“Shitshitshit… _fuck_ I’m - I’m —” Din didn’t finish his moan as he felt himself letting go inside of you, coming so hard that he wasn’t sure he was ever going to stop. Your cunt was still pulsing around him as he spilled himself inside of you, cursing and panting your name out as he rode out his high with you on top of him. You finally collapsed on him, a sweaty panty mess as he relaxed around you. 

Din pulled out of you and for a while, you two just laid there, embracing each other. He repositioned you so that you were laying your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat once more. His hand played with your hair gently and in that moment he thought there was nothing more he wanted to do than to kiss you. But he wasn’t ready for that yet. 

For now, this would work. 


End file.
